Black Butler Truth or Dare
by EchoSarena
Summary: Wow look! This is a garbage ToD/Black Butler fiction that I wrote! How weird will it get?
1. Chapter 1

This is my random junk story! Yay! I'm really not expecting this story to be anything other than random crap, but it's basically going to be a Black Butler Truth or Dare, updating probably once or twice every month. I will probably be making Homestuck references, and if you get them, then great! Now, enough rambling. Here's the cast of the story.

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebby~Chan

Alois Trancy (he's my OC's moirail, and my OC will be "Me" in the story!)

Claude frikin Faustus (F u, Claude! t^u^t)

Grell Sutcliff

And finally, my OC

Echo Sarena

Echo's Bio:

She is a cat demon, and commonly goes around with her ears and tail out. Everyone who ISN'T a demon just thinks that she is a Neko, and always tries to pet her. She always gets annoyed at this, so maybe good dares would be to make her let people pet her..?^u^

She has long brown hair and bright green eyes. She has blue ears and a blue tail, and she always wears a shirt that says "Meow may I help you?" And has a cat wearing a bow tie on it. She has mysterious scars on her arms, but no one knows what they are from. She has a crush on Ciel, and Alois is her moirail (essentially her BFFsy 4EVAR, mixed with a sibling. They look out for each other). She, Sebby, and Claude know each other, and she and Sebby have worked together in the past.

Ok, that's pretty much her bio!

Now, here are some rules…

1 NO LEMON. NONE. Please keep Lime to a minimum, too, okay? Fluff is fine, and Echo will be having a bit of Angst, so those are 100% alright!

2 If you have dares for/involving characters that aren't here, feel free to leave them! I will be magically teleporting those people here! I just started with a small cast for now so that it doesn't get too confusing.

3 Canon? What even is that? Hehe yeah… If you ship something that isn't canon, feel free to make it happen!

Now, onto the intro! Feel free to submit any dares as long as they follow the rules! Also, apologies in advance for the crappy writing, this is 1) Mostly written on my phone and 2) My first fic. Please go easy on me? *hides behind Alois*

 **Ciel** : How did we get here? Sebastian?

 **Sebastian** : I think that the better question, bochan, is where "here" even is.

 **Alois** : Oh, Echo! Nice to see you here! Did you organize this?

 **Echo** : Yeah! Hi Alois!

 **They run up to each other and hug, while Claude stands in the background looking disapproving and Ciel stands in the background looking confused and disapproving.**

 **Claude and Ciel** : Wait… You two know each other? Since when? How?

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Dun-dun-DUNNNNN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N This is just a continuation of Ch. 1. Thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Alois:** Yeah Echo and I know each other! We have been friends since childhood! She's like my sister!

 **Echo:** And Alois is like my brother! We looked out for each other on the streets, and he's the reason that I stayed… 'normal'... for as long as I did.

 **Ciel:** 'Normal'? What do you mean?

 **Echo:** Forget I said anything…

 **Alois:** Echo is a * **mmph** *

 **At this point, Echo has her tail covering his mouth. Alois just got a mouthful of fur, before he could reveal that Echo was a demon to everyone.**

 **Alois:** * **spits Echo's tail out of his mouth** * What was that for, Echo? You know that your fur tastes weird!

 **Echo:** * **whispering** * They don't know about… that…

 **Alois:** Oh! Echo, it's fine. * **they hug** *

 **Sebastian:** Before we were interrupted, Miss Echo, you were about to say something..?

 **Echo:** Oh yea! We will be playing truth or dare! Hope that you are okay with the crazy stuff people will dare us to do! To start us off, I have a dare! Ciel, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with anyone that you want!

 **Alois:** Oooh~~! Ciel~~!

 **Ciel:** I pick… damn… If I pick Sebastian, then Echo will start to fangirl… If I pick Alois, who knows what will happen… If I pick Claude then… I won't live through that, will I? I guess the only choice is…

 **Echo:** Oh no. Crap. My dare backfired!

 **Ciel:** That it did, Miss Echo. Now, after you.

 **Echo:** Before I go, I just wanted to say that the penalty for not doing a dare will be to go in a very large pit of fangirls/fanboys/haters. Same for not answering a truth!

 **Echo and Ciel leave, and Sebastian and Claude immediately try to listen through the door. They hear Echo and Ciel's conversation perfectly, and Claude whispers it to Alois.**

 **Ciel:** So, Echo, what was it that you didn't want Alois to tell me? I assume that I'm the only one that doesn't know, seeing as how Claude and Sebastian were eyeing you earlier.

 **Echo:** * **meep!** * Um… NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL, CIEL! It's fine!

 **Ciel:** …

 **Ciel:** Right. Sure. Echo, you know that you can trust me, right? If what Alois was going to say was about your past, don't worry. I have a dark past too, so I'll understand.

 **Echo:** Well, I know about your past. You do realize that there's an entire anime about you, right?

 **Ciel:** Anime? What's that? And why is there one about me?

 **Echo:** Long sto-

 **Sebastian:** Bocchan, 7 minutes are up. You can come out now.

 **Ciel:** Alright, thank you Sebastian. Echo, if you want to talk, then… you know where I am.

 **Echo:** Ok… Oh, Ciel! Want to binge-watch Black Butler later? Netflix and chill!

 **Ciel:** I have no idea what half of that sentence meant, but if it means 'Do you want to find out about the weirdos who followed me around and filmed my life' then sure. I want to see how much they got, and if I should… take care of them…

 **Echo:** Ciel! You can't kill people whenever you want, you know!


End file.
